Software application developers often create user interfaces for one or more software applications using tools that are provided within a development environment. These tools often provide a “what you see is what you get” environment for building a graphical user interface, which allows an application developer to manually select and position graphical objects within the graphical user interface. These graphical objects are often constrained in one or more ways. For example, the objects (e.g., buttons, checkboxes) may be constrained in size and/or position within the graphical user interface.